Look Down
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cedric notices a huge difference between how he now answers his workshop door as opposed to a few years ago.


Look Down

Summary: Cedric notices a huge difference between how he now answers his workshop door as opposed to a few years ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. :)

A/N: I admit it. I'm one of those people who pays more attention to some of the smaller and seemingly irrelevant details and then just builds an entire backstory on that. :) It makes things interesting for me, anyway! This story is sort of short, but it's simple and sweet—straight to the point for the most part. Oh, and for a little insight, the title was inspired by the song of the same name from _Les Misérables_ —yet obviously with an entirely different meaning. Haha. Hope you all enjoy. ;)

*Story*

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

Cedric turned from one of the numerous experiments he had been testing to answer the door. Truth be told, he needed a break. His eyes were growing somewhat tired from watching the same chemicals for the last few hours. Without even thinking about it, he pulled the door open and looked down, expecting to see his most frequent visitor standing there.

It was to his surprise, then, when he realized it was actually Baileywick before him now. "Oh, Baileywick."

The steward chuckled. "Hello to you too, Cedric," he joked mildly before handing him an envelope. "King Roland asked me to give this to you. Something he figured you'd enjoy."

"My salary?" Cedric asked excitedly as he ripped open the envelope.

"A brain teaser."

The sorcerer's face twisted into one of annoyance as he sighed and placed the envelope and its contents aside. "Baileywick, I assure you, I have more than enough of a brain teaser going on with my current work. However, I suppose…thank his majesty on my behalf." He gestured toward the door. "Off you go."

The older man chuckled. "Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted. Good evening, Cedric." With that, he left.

Cedric sighed and shut the door behind him before returning to his work. Not much longer, another knock fell upon his door. Again, he opened and glanced down, expecting (and at this point, hoping) to see his familiar friend. And yet again his eyes raised to someone closer to his height. "Queen Miranda?"

She smiled kindly. "Cedric, would you like some cake? Chef Andre made some for the party last night, and I didn't remember if you'd gotten to eat any." She held out the offered confection.

The sorcerer smiled in response before nodding and accepting. "Oh, thank you, Your Majesty. I appreciate it…but you didn't have to come all this way just to hand me some cake."

"Why not? You trudge up and down these stairs any time Roland asks _you_ for a favor." She shrugged with an airy smile. "I figure it's the least I can do." She laughed softly. "Good night, Cedric. Don't work too hard." She turned and headed back downstairs.

Cedric shook his head and shut the door yet again. However, this time he had something to show for his door-opening efforts. "Mm, this looks good." He used the fork Miranda had thankfully remembered to supply and bit into the cake. "Ooh, it _is_ good." As he happily devoured the treat, he noticed his raven staring at him curiously. "What?"

"You did it again," Wormwood said simply.

"Did what?" Cedric murmured as he placed the empty plate and fork aside.

"Have you noticed that every time you open the door, you glance downward?"

He blinked at this revelation. "I do?"

"Once with Baileywick, and then just now with Queen Miranda. You had to correct yourself each time." He smirked. "Face it. You're only used to the princess coming to see you. You never used to do that until she arrived."

Cedric shrugged. "Can you really blame me? Sofia is my most frequent visitor, Wormwood. I suppose it's become a habit."

The bird sighed. "Yes, why am I not surprised?" He glanced toward the bubbling mess on the table. "Your experiment is about to explode."

"Oh, dear!" He rushed over to the now-smoking experiment and quickly used his wand to douse it. "Phew, that was close. Good call, Wormy." He turned around as he heard yet another knock. "Again?"

"Popular tonight, aren't you?" The bird smirked.

"Oh, hush, Wormy." Cedric put his wand down and held one hand over the doorknob.

 _Have you noticed that every time you open the door, you glance downward_?

"Hmm. I'll show him." He twisted the doorknob and proudly held his head high this time, expecting perhaps another adult. He blinked when he realized he was wrong. Instinctively, he looked down. "Sofia."

The princess smiled sweetly. "Expecting someone else, Mr. Cedric?" she asked playfully.

"No, no, not at all." He ushered her inside, ignoring the snickering raven behind him. "It's rather late, my dear. What brings you here at this hour?"

"Not much. I just hadn't seen you all day, and I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit before I go to sleep." She sat down on a chair as he did the same. "So, what have you two been up to?"

Wormwood smiled smugly. "Proving points," he stated proudly. "Turns out I'm quite good at that."

Cedric gave his companion a pointed look. "Touché, Wormy."

The end


End file.
